Through The Night
|image = Through The Night.png |composer = Arimachi Masahiko |caption = |lyrics_by = Arimachi Masahiko |singer = Arimachi Masahiko |length = 1:30 (Opening) 4:14 (Original) |episode = "Outlaw World" through "Return to Space" |albums = Through The Night (single) Outlaw Star Original Soundtrack I Outlaw Star Original Soundtrack II Outlaw Star Sound & Scenario Tracks |preceded_by = N/A |followed_by = Daytime Moon |video = }} "Through the Night" is the opening theme of Outlaw Star, performed by Arimachi Masahiko. "Through the Night" was the featured introduction for all twenty-six episodes of the series, barring Outlaw Star's broadcast on Toonami, which used a custom opening. History "Through the Night" was chosen for the opening over several candidate songs. Takehiko Itō and Sunrise Studios wanted a song that hadn't been used in an anime, then currently on the air and that the theme should feature male vocals as opposed to female.伊東岳彦VS有待雅彦 アウトロー激談!!/Takehiko Itō VS Masahiko Arimachi: Outlaw Super Story Arimachi wrote the song to resemble a story, took into account its longterm impact, and felt it fit Outlaw Star perfectly. Lyrics |-|Romaji= :Semenai de kesanai de makenai de :dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono :ai dake yume dake kimi dake :sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo :doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru :nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru :tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena :rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA ha nai :juuou mujin tobi mawaritai youi shoutou mamori takunai :nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai... dakara :semenai de kesanai de makenai de :dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono :ai dake yume dake kimi dake :sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo :nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai :yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore :Through The Night :kimi no yasashisa ni yudan shite mitari :demo nama ni fuan ni nattari :yaritai houdai yari makutte kita kedo :demo yappa kimi no mune ga ii :shinjiru shinjiaitai shirokuro hakkiri shitai :hageshisa dake ja nai yasashisa dake ja nai... dakara :semenai de kesanai de makenai de :dakishimetai hito ha dare? wakatteru hazu :ai dake yume dake kimi dake :sore sae mo mamorenai ugoki da sanakya :kizu tsuite mo kizu tsukete mo toomawarishite mo :kokoro no mama korogaru mama tsuki nukero :Through The Night :semenai de kesanai de makenai de :dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono :ai dake yume dake kimi dake :sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo :dakiatte kizu tsuite ushinatte :dare gatte kizuite yuku taisetsuna mono :tonikaku yakusoku sokubaku :sore dake ja wakaranai mitsuke dasenai :nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai :yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore :Through The Night |-|English= :Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it! :That one thing everyone has that they won't give up. :Only love! Only dreams! Only you! :Those are the only things I won't let go, ever. :On nights when I can't settle down no matter what, :I just want to throw anything and everything away. :Don't bitch and complain, just open the door, ya know. :I don't have time to quibble with you. :I want to fly all over the place. :I wanna throw caution to the wind. :It isn't because I've lost anything :It's because nothing's even started yet. :Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it! :That one thing everyone has that they won't give up. :Only love! Only dreams! Only you! :Those are the only things I won't let go, ever. :What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go? :Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want (all) through the night :Sometimes I'll let my guard down to your kindness, :but sometimes I worry. :I've been doing whatever I want as much as I wanted to, :But to tell the truth, to be with you is the best. :Believing, I want us to believe in each other. :I want it to be as plain as black and white. :Because it's not just intensity :Because it's not just gentless... :Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it! :Who do I want to hold? I should know. :Only love! Only dreams! Only you! :I can't protect even those unless I get moving. :Even if I get hurt, or I hurt someone, or I have to take the long way, :With my heart as it is, tumbling as I am, I'll pierce (all) through the night :Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it! :That one thing everyone has that they won't give up. :Only love! Only dreams! Only you! :Those are the only things I won't let go, ever. :Holding each other, getting hurt, then loss... :Everyone hurts the one they hold most dear. :Anyway, I just can't understand :being shackled with a promise... I can't put my finger on it... :What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go? :Cut through the dark and run to grab what you want (all) through the night External Links *"Through the Night" - Anime Lyrics.com References Category:Outlaw Star Soundtrack